Hermano Mayor
by ChibiAkari-Chan
Summary: Se trata de como Cream Conoce a Shadow y se hacen muy buenos amigos pero shadow se empiesa a dar cuenta de que la quiere mas que eso.ShadowXCreamShadCream
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Esta es El primer Fic que hago, espero que les sea de agrado, es una historia sobre la pareja de ShadCream. Esta pareja no es muy conocida pero a algunos cuantosles a de gustar.Bueno disfruten..

Hermano Mayor

Un Erizo Negro

Era Una mañana soleada

Casa de Cream

Vainilla: Cream¿a donde vas? - dijo la mamá viendo como abria la puerta-

Cream:volteo Voy a recoger flores -

Cheese: Chao!!-

Vainilla: aw okay, pero no tardes mucho ¿si?, y no te alejes ¿ok? -

Cream: - si mami!

Cream y Cheese salieron de la casa, cream corriendo y cheese volando.Hasta que llegaron a un lugar muy bonito lleno de flores y un arrocho.

Cream: que bonito lugar-dijo Cream con los ojos brillando-

Los dos se sentaron entre las flores y Cream comenso a recogerlas...

Pero...BOOOMM!!!..se escucho una explosion muy fuerte cerca de ahi!

Cream: se levanta al instante¿que paso?!!

Cheese: chao! Chao! (

Cream y Cheese se dirigieron rapidamente a donde se escucho la explosion...

Vieron que habia una base destrosada, entre unas colinas escondidas, ellos odservavan en una de ellas, "Era de seguro una base de Eggman" pensaba Cream.

Cream: "mmm...¿que habra hecho que explotara..¿Sonic estara aquí?"-se pregunto asi mismo-

Cheese:**mirando una persona en el suelo** Chao!!**señalo la persona**

Cream:**Mirando a Cheese** ¿que sucede Cheese?**miro a donde señalaba el Chao ah alguien esta herido!-dijo la conejita algo preocupada-**

Como vieron que ya no habia nadie por ahi, decidieron bajar a ayudar a esa persona herida..

Corrieron hacia donde estaba y vieron que era una erizo color negro, que en sus espinas tenia una linea roja y en su pecho un mechon blanco.

Este estaba inconsiente y herido. Cream como es muy amable no quizo dejarlo ahi asi que se las ingenio para llevarlo a su casa.

Junto con el Chao, Cream Llego con el erizo nagro a su casa.. ( aw si en ese tiempo Cream no conocia a Shadow, de hecho nadie).

Vainilla: Cream¿que sucede? -dijo algo espantada-

Cream: Mamá!

Las dos entraron junto con el chao y el erizo y Cream le explico todo lo que habia visto.

Vainilla acepto que el erizo se quedara un tiempo hasta que se recuperara.

Ese dia Cream se encargode vigilar y cuidar al erizo que aun seguia inconsiente.

Esa noche..

Cream no dejaba de odservar al erizo, pensaba en varias cosas a la vez, " ¿que hacia el ahi en la explosion?", " ¿el sera un ayudante de Eggman?", "¿tuvo algo que ver con la explosion?"..quien sabe..miles de cosas por el estilo pasaron por su mente, pero como toda conejita pequeña se quedo dormida -...

Al dia siguiente...

Cream desperto en su cama, y rapidamente salto de la cama y fue a ver si el erizo habia despertado, y si, si habia despertado, bueno, semi despierto, aun no podia levantarse del sofa, segui muy lastimado. Cream se hacerco a donde el erizo..

Como vio que estaba despierto..

Cream: Hi! -dijo timidamente- Soy Cream The Rabbit

El erizo solo la miro y le dijo..

Shadow: Yo Soy Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado espero que lean la siguiente parte, Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola**

**Segunda parte de "Hermano Mayor", en esta parte veremos como Cream ayuda a Shadow para que no se sienta mal…**

**Hermano Mayor**

**Parte. 2 Coronas De Flores**

**Shadow: shadow…Shadow The Hedgehog**

**Cream: bueno, mucho gusto (dijo la conejita muy contenta)**

**Shadow: ( solo miraba como sonreía, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba que estaba haciendo el ahí)**

**Cream: bueno, Mr.Shadow¿Qué desea desayunar?**

**Shadow, como siempre, se ****quedo mirándola fijamente¿Qué tal si era una trampa?, pero de todas formas se moría de hambre…**

**Shadow: lo que sea…no importa**

**Cream: ow ok **

**Cream se dirigió a la cocina para decirle a su mamá…Mientras..Shadow…analizaba lo que había pasado.**

**Shadow no tenia la menor idea de por que estaba ahí, se preguntaba¿Por qué le curaron la heridas¿Por qué le ofrecían de comer?, y ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad si ni siquiera se conocían?.Estaba muy confundido..**

**Unos minutos mas tarde el desayuno estaba listo..**

**Cream se acerco a donde estaba Shadow con una charola con su desayuno..**

**Cream: tenga Mr.Shadow ( coloca la charola en la mesita de centro )**

**Shadow se levanto un poco para poder comer lo que le había traído la conejita…Y se decidió a comer..**

** Cream observaba a Shadow como comía, pensaba que tal vez podían ser amigos.**

**Shadow se ponía algo inquieto por la conejita que lo miraba..**

**Shadow¿sucede algo?**

**Cream: no nada señor**

**Shadow: entonces ¿Por qué me estas mirando?**

**Cream: ow lo siento señor ( se levanta y se va caminando )**

**Shadow: mm..( mirando como se iba )**

**Mas tarde cuando Shadow ya podía caminar un poco, decidió ir a fuera..en el patio vio a la conejita..y decidió acercarse a ver que hacia…**

**Cream recogía flores junto con cheese…se dio cuenta de que shadow venia de tras e ella…**

**Cream: ow Hola Mr.Shadow**

**Shadow¿Qué haces?**

**Cream: recojo flores, para hacer coronas de flores**

**Shadow¿coronas de flores?**

**Cream: sip, son coronas hechas de flores, las hago para personas muy especiales para mi.**

**Shadow: mm…**

**Shadow solo se quedo ahí viendo como hacia las supuestas coronas de flores..vio como enredaba cada una con la otra…hasta terminar en un circulo..**

**Cream: Listo!**

**Shadow¿eso es una corona?**

**Cream: sip, tal vez no están bella y extravagante, pero lo hice yo con mucho amor para una persona especial para mi eso es lo que cuenta.**

**Shadow: (solo se quedo pensando)**

**Cream¿tu tienes a alguien especial?**

**Shadow: ow ( se quedo quieto, solo podía pensar en una persona….María…) tenia…**

**Cream: ow ( se sorprendió) ¿Por qué¿Qué le paso?**

**Shadow: ella murió..ya hace mucho…**

**Cream: ow, lo siento mucho ( se entristeció )**

**Cream también noto que Shadow también se había entristecido.**

**Cream: la extrañas mucho..¿verdad?**

**Shadow no respondió pero se le notaba que si..**

**Cream: ( mirando a el cielo ) si tu la querías mucho y ella a ti, de seguro ella desearía que ella desearía que tu estuvieras bien, y no te preocuparas, de seguro que quiere que estés feliz.**

**Shadow: ( mirándola pensativo)**

**¿será cierto lo que dice la conejita?**

**Shadow¿Cómo puedes saberlo?**

**Cream: ( voltea a verlo ) es lógico que si te amaba tanto solo desea lo mejor para ti..**

**Shadow meditaba lo que decía Cream…**

**Cream: por ejemplo ( devuelve la mirada al cielo ) yo me perdí hace tiempo y en lo único que pensaba era en mi mamá, me preguntaba si la volvería a ver otra vez, y eso me hiso estar muy triste, pero tenia a mis amigos con migo y ellos cuidaron de mi, y me hacían, y después volví a estar junto con mi mamá, pero no estuve solo, por que sabia que tenia a mis amigos conmigo …**

**Shadow no decía nada, pero pensaba en ello…**

**Ahí se pasaron un buen rato los dos…**

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado -**


End file.
